Forever Young JIKOOK
by JIKOOKSHIPPERLOL
Summary: Jungkook is a 15 year old bad boy when he meets a boy with black hair and chubby cheeks who apparently has something to do with the rich boy Taehyung. They share a special moment but the boy, whom Jungkook never learned his name, leaves the city. Years later they meet again but this time the vulnerable boy he met 5 years ago is nowhere to be found. Jungkook only sees sex on legs.
1. Chapter 1

In September 2013, Jungkook attended a party at Taehyung's house even though he wasn't supposed to. He only went because he heard that this was the party that could get anyone laid and he wanted to see if it was true..

Jungkook POV:

"Fuck! I'm going to be late.. Hurry the fuck up Jeon Jung Hyun!"

Why is he like this? I told him to be ready by 6:45 so we could get there before the booze runs out. Dumbass i swear..

"I'm leaving!" He can take his own damn car.

I grabbed my keys and wallet and made my way out the door ignoring my dumbass' brother yelling to wait. He knows my patience is almost non existent and he still tries me.

While thinking about my dumbass brother I realized I had no fucking idea where I was driving to. I forgot my brother was the one that knew where the party was. I was friends with the party host but I've never gone to his parties because I didn't see the point of going until today.

"Fuck" I drove up to an empty parking lot and thought about calling my brother then realized I fucking forgot my phone. "Shit" why today? Of all days why today?

I just turned 15 a few days ago and i already know how to drive and today was the day i would drive myself to heaven.

Haha just kidding, I was driving myself to a party where i hopefully get laid.

Sure i'm 15 but i think it is time. I've always thought that i act way older than i look. I've also attracted quite a number of ladies but i've never slept with any of them mainly due to the fact that i knew they were the biggest hoes in the world and i'm not trying to catch anything.

Suddenly I noticed somebody walking towards my car. I immediately reached for a pocket knife I have hidden under my car seat "Fuck no nobody is mugging me today."

Then i heard a knock on my window. I turned my head ready to fucking pounce when I noticed it was fucking Min Yoongi.

" . Fuck.?" I yelled trying to calm down. "How the fuck did you find me?" I asked him.

"Your brother called me and told me your dumbass was going to be lost since you left him so I went out to look for you where you would most likely be stuck at with your dumbass self."

I blinked at him. How the fuck did he figure that out? Im literally stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"How did you find me creepy old ass?" I asked.

"First of all i'm not you and second of all i'm a genius that should be enough to answer your question" he shrugged afterwards. This bitch…

"Okay well tell me how to get to Taehyung's party instead of saying stupid ass shit."

"Nope. I'm supposed to go with you little boy." He said.

"Really? Why."

"Your brother said he's not going to the party anymore and that I'm going to supervise your dumbass."

What the fuck…? Whatever i just got to get there. I'll ditch him later.

"Fine Let's go. Get in the car loser." (Mean Girls reference(;;;;)

After what seemed like forever we finally made it to taehyung's house. I would be lying if i said i wasn't impressed.

His house screamed money. So did his appearance since he wore gucci head to fucking toe.

I parked near the other cars and made my way inside.

Yoongi made his way directly to a sofa and sat his fat lazy ass down. I should have known better than to think he'd actually go through with my brother's orders.

Money will make Yoongi almost do things.

I started searching for the alcohol. I've been drinking since i was 13 so i knew how to handle my drinks. Don't ask. That's just how it is.

I found a bottle of Buchanan's and poured myself a shot.

All of a sudden i felt someone knock into me making me choke on the remaining alcohol in my mouth.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" i yelled pissed af.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" a black haired boy with chubby cheeks and thick framed glasses squeaked.

I started examining him. Hmm not impressive at all. He looks like other guys my age who are still fucking losers.

"Be careful and watch where you're going" I snapped.

"Sorry...Sorry…" He whispered.

That's when I noticed he was crying and was about to ask if he was okay when he said "Excuse me.." and ran away.

"There's some weirdos in here am i right?" I heard a deep ass voice say. "Taehyung.." i smiled as we did our iconic handshake.

"What's up? I see you found the alcohol before finding me?" he said while eyeing my shot glass. "Fuck yeah…" i grinned.

This dude was like my bestfriend. I've known him since i was 13. He's kind of the one that showed me the wonders of alcohol.. But enough of that back to the story.

"Dude i thought you said there were going to be sexy ass girls here?" i complained.

"Quit being a little bitch and wait. You know how they fucking take forever to get ready" he said.

"Fuck them and their stupid girly habits.." I mumbled. "Hopefully you will tonight.." Taehyung added with a wink.

My breath caught in my throat. I got to admit Tae was pretty damn hot. His body was slim but defined and his voice sometimes made my dick tingle, I don't know why the fuck that is but there i said it.

"I'm going to go welcome the rest of my guests okay? Please try to leave some booze for the rest Kookie.." he smirked. "It's Jungkook and stop saying stupid ass shit dude." I mumbled.

He waved while walking away and i resumed my alcohol drinking. Then i remembered that guy that bumped into me. What the fuck was his problem?

Jimin POV:

I was supposed to be having a good time right now. But fuck no I wanted to die right now.

I came to Taehyung's party only because he said he was finally going to introduce me as his official boyfriend.

We've been dating for a year and a half.

We're both 17 now we met when I had turned 15. Yet he has kept me in the dark since he was famous with the ladies and kept saying it wasn't the right time to let the world now about us yet.

I've waited so long and now that he had promised our announcement he decides to fuck one of the girls that arrived at his party.

I had just gotten to his house and was making my way up his room when I heard moaning. I had gotten there a little early so I could be alone with Tae before he got busy with his party.

I walked closer to his room and the moaning got louder.

What the fuck? Is he watching porn outloud? I thought.

I opened his door to tell him he should turn it down a little when I saw him butt naked fucking a girl with a shitload of makeup on from behind on his king sized bed.

"What the fuck!" i yelled. "I thought you said you'd wait for me and be each other's first time!"

He looked surprised but not really making a move to do or say anything. "Why aren't you saying anything?!" I screamed.

How the fuck can he stay quiet? I need an explanation.

"JImin. Honestly i don't give a fuck about you right now so just leave please and shut the door on your way out" he said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" i asked surprised at his indifference.

"You heard me. Now leave." he said.

"I thought you loved me Tae…?" i whispered.

"Well now you know the truth so LEAVE." he said.

I walked out and slammed the fucking door. How could he do this to me?

I locked myself in one of the restrooms and cried.

After I was done I looked out the window to see that there were more people here now.

"Fuck I should leave."

I made my way downstairs when I saw Taehyung fixing his shirt outside of his room.

I felt tears threatening to spill so i ran. Then I ran into someone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" a voice yelled.

"I'm so sorry.." I squeaked. I didn't dare look up since my eyes were now overflowing with tears.

The guy said something that I really didn't catch so I just said "Sorry….Sorry…" and quickly said "excuse me" leaving before Taehyung made his way here.

As i was running away I hear Tae say "There's some weirdos here am i right?" I wanted to run back and punch him but I just wanted to get out of there as fast as i could.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook POV:

The night when on and I wasn't feeling the party AT ALL.

I kept thinking about the crying boy and I had no fucking idea why.

I guess it's because he looked so vulnerable and I had never seen a guy like that before.

"Pussy.." I mumbled as I drank another shot.

"Hey you shouldn't say things like that out loud!" I heard a fucking annoying voice say.

"FUCK…" i said as i tried to make my escape to the upstairs floor.

Before I could leave I felt a big ass hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Kooookie!" yelled Jin.

I could tell he was already fucking drunk since he was holding a guy's hand which he would never do if he was sober.

"Fuck. Shut up Jin" I snapped.

"Why are you so cold to me Kookie? I'm always so nice to you. I even cook for you and you treat me like shiiiiiit.." he slurred.

"That's why. You always try to act like my mom. I don't need you to do all those things for me. Honestly it's annoying."

But Jin wasn't fucking listening because he was making out with the guy whose hand he was holding.

"Fuck JIn. Do that somewhere else. You don't just come up to someone start talking to them and then when they're trying to answer you you start making out with your one night stand!"

Jin abruptly stopped making out with the guy and said "HE IS NOT A ONE NIGHT STAND KOOKIE!"

I just mumbled "Whatever" and looked away.

I could still hear them sucking each others faces off and it was making me uncomfortable so i stood up to look for Yoongi.

"Hey have you seen Min Yoongi?" I asked a guy who I've seen hanging out with Yoongi before.

The guy was a great dancer but he was a little weird and fucking loud when it came to personality, but he was nice enough for me to talk to anyways.

"Yeah he already left Kookie" he said.

"It's Jungkook and are you sure?"

Fuck Yoongi how the fuck the he just leave me here?

Yeah he left with a really pretty girl and told me to tell you that he had already left if you were sober enough to ask." he said with sadness laced in his voice.

Is there a chance that this dude likes Yoongi?

What the fuck is up these days with these gay dudes.

"Okay… Thanks." I whispered.

Right there is where I saw the girl I was taking home with me tonight.

She was pretty hot and had a nice enough ass.

It was time to catch my prey.

I put my game face on and walked towards her.

"Hey.." I whispered sexily in her ear.

"Hey" she replied with a wink.

Oh fuck yes. This isn't going to be hard.

"Can I take you home tonight?"

And just as she was about to respond I hear Taehyung say "FUCK! Are you serious? Yes I saw him today. He left my place a mess...No i don't know where the fuck he is. Goodbye!"

I stopped paying attention to the girl with her hands in my pants and started thinking whether Taehyung was talking about the boy that ran into me. What the fuck was their problem?

"Hey Taehyung!" I yelled after him. "Hey what about me?" the girl I had flirted with said.

"Sorry i just remembered i'm gay." I replied.

She scoffed and walked away. I didn't really give a shit. I just wanted to find out why that one guy was crying. I mean I wasn't really the type to care about other people's crap but this had spiked my interest even more now that I know that Taehyung was involved.

I also didn't have anything interesting to do so why the fuck not? The getting laid part can wait.

"What?" Tae said clearly annoyed.

"Shit sorry dude.." I started saying as I turned away.

"Nah, wait Kookie I'm sorry. It's just that a stupid little fuck just ruined my day."

Was he talking about that the same boy that ran into me earlier or someone else? And what the fuck is up with everyone calling me Kookie? Only my brother calls me that. That bastard..

"Oh... want to talk about it?" I asked.

Fuck I sound like those annoying ass girls who always bother me with the excuse of getting to "know me better".

I should've left with the girl instead of asking this stupid crap.

"I need a drink first.." Tae mumbled.

I guess it bothered him that much?

Well at least he was going to tell me who the boy is so I can get on with my life.

He poured himself a drink and gestured for me to follow him upstairs.

When we got to his bedroom he told me to come in and to sit my ass on the bed. His bed was huge. This bitch..

"That guy that ran into you is a guy I was having a fling with." Tae suddenly said after drinking his whole drink.

"What? For real?" I said.

Dang so Tae really is bisexual huh?

Maybe he should fuck me.. Just kidding back to the story.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to tell anyone but you seem so interested.." he said with a smirk.

I kid you not I blushed, FUCKING blushed.

What's wrong with me?

Before he could tell me more about the boy there was a knock on the door asking for Taehyung.

"WHAT the fuck do you want Namjoon?" yelled Taehyung.

Clearly he wasn't in a good mood.

"Jin is vomiting in one of your expensive vases man" the guy said.

Must be the guy that was making out with Jin.

"Fuck. My mom is going to be pisseed.." Tae angrily said.

He then rushed out of the bedroom and yelled "Sorry I got to go!"

Wooooow. Okay. Knowing how difficult Jin is I knew Taehyung wasn't coming back any time soon.

Well then I'm going home..

As I was driving home I started thinking why this boy mattered so much to me that I kept asking about him.

I was passing the empty parking lot I was stuck at earlier when I saw someone oddly familiar.

I stepped on the break and reversed into the lot.

I recognized the guy as the fucking guy I had been worrying about all fucking day.

"What the fuck" I whispered to myself.

By now it had started raining (fucking ironically weird I know) and this guy was sitting on one of those cement blocks at the front of parking spaces. He was soaked.

I got out of my car and started walking towards him.

"HEY!" I yelled.

He seemed to not hear me or he was being a little shit and ignoring me.

"HEY!" I yelled again.

He didn't look up so i started walking towards him.

I was kinda pissed since i was trying to be nice but he wouldn't respond.

"HEY!" I said once I was standing directly in front of him.

He looked up clearly startled. "Oh my fuck!" he exclaimed.

I've never heard that before.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him.

Then all of a sudden he got up, looked at me and pulled me down trying to kiss me.

I pushed him away "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled.

He's fucking lucky I didn't fucking punch him.

"I knew I recognized you.." he whispered.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked.

This boy really just tried to kiss me and that's all he's going to say?

"I thought you'd punch me or something if I kissed you.." he mumbled.

"You want to get beaten up?" I asked bewildered.

"Anything to stop feeling what I'm feeling right now." he responded.

Well as I said before it was still raining and I wasn't about to have a conversation with this guy in the fucking rain.

This isn't a K Drama.

"Hey I know we don't really know each other like at all but I really don't want to be out in the fucking rain so could you do me a favor and get in my car?" I said.

"What for…?" he whispered.

It looked like he didn't feel like talking with anyone.

He was the opposite of Taehyung's mood though. Sure Tae was upset but more on the angry side. This dude seemed he would jump of a bridge right now if I left him alone.

"Okay listen I'll tell you if you get in my car. Please get in. My fucking socks are wet. I hate the feeling of wet socks." I said.

I then made my way to my car and looked behind me to see if he was following but i didn't see him.

"Where the fuc-"

"Im right here." he whispered. He was on the other side of me.

This boy almost gave me a heart attack.

"Oh shit!" I laughed. "You scared me."

He almost smiled. Something inside me stirred.

Jimin POV:

Since my friend Baekhyun had given me a ride to Tae's and I hadn't expected this to happen I had to walk home. Baek was with his boyfriend right now. They were on a date and I didn't want to interrupt so walking was the only option.

I WAS going to spend the night with Tae but he fucking ruined it.

"It's okay. I'll walk as long as I can get far away from here" I told myself.

I was halfway to my house when I started thinking about all the happy moments I've had with Tae.

When I met him he was shy and didn't really talk to anyone. He didn't have his playboy reputation yet..

He was just like me but better. That's why I had instantly decided to be his friend.

After about four months of being friends we shared our first kiss.

"Well at least I got that first from him.." I muttered to myself once again remembering what he just did to me. "The only first I'm going to get…"

I felt tears starting to prick my eyes and I wiped at them furiously. I'm not about to cry again.

But my heart had other plans for me since a whimper escaped my lips involuntarily and the tears started to flow freely now.

I could barely see where I was walking and I heard a car honk at me so I decided to stop at an empty parking lot to gather my bearings and stop crying like a little bitch.

"God why? Why must this happen to me?" I cried to the sky.

I've never been a bad person to receive this kind of punishment.

I sat down on a parking lot header block and cried, really cried.

I can't really explain how it feels to be heartbroken apart from saying that a piece of you is missing and you can never get it again which makes things that much sadder.

I cried for what seemed like hours and afterwards I felt so stupid crying over Taehyung since based on what he said he didn't care.

Ahhhh what should I do now? Should I go back home?

Oh wait, I don't have a home anymore since I ran away with Taehyung leaving everything behind.

I was living with Baekhyun but I usually wasn't at his place since Tae always wanted me over at his house and I would sleepover afterwards.

Maybe I can call Minseok to give me a ride.

"I forgot my phone in the restroom…" I sighed.

Could things get any worse?

Yes of course. Lighting could strike me and a bird could shit on me.

"HEY"

I jumped startled since I hadn't heard anyone coming towards me.

"Oh my fuck!" I said.

I usually don't cuss (out loud) but this person scared me.

I looked up to see someone who looked oddly familiar but I couldn't remember.

I think I recognize his voice.. Is it the boy I ran into earlier?

The 'WHAT THE FUCK' boy?

Well only one way to find out.

While he was mumbling something I pulled him down trying to kiss him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I hear him yell as he abruptly pushes me away. Yup it's him. I almost wanted to laugh but I just don't think I have any happiness left in me to do so.

"I thought that you'd punch me or something if I kissed you.." I lied. Well not really since I wouldn't have minded if he punched me but the main purpose of my actions was to see if it was the same boy from before.

"You want to get beaten up?" he asked looking shocked.

He probably thinks i'm on drugs or something.

I could feel the sadness I was feeling a while ago start to creep into my mind again. "Anything to stop feeling what I'm feeling right now." I said.

The boy seemed to think for a little bit and I noticed he was soaked? Oh it's raining? I hadn't even realized..

Ahhhh I just want to go back to sulking..

Then the boy said something about getting in his car.

What the hell?

"What for..?" I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood for this crap.

Then he said something about his socks being wet and how he hates how they feel.

Normally I would agree but right now I didn't care.

He started walking towards his car. I guess I have no choice so I started walking on the other side of him.

"Where the fuc-" i hear him say.

Does he not see me? "I'm right here" i say.

"Oh shit! You scared me!" he says laughing. His laugh was cute. I almost smiled.

He then opened the door for me and I got in.

Don't ask me why I'm doing this because I don't even know myself.

Once he got inside he started fumbling with the heater as I just looked out the window. I was trying not to think, about anything, at all.

"Hey" the boy says nudging my arm. "Oh, uhh yes?" I stammer.

I didn't want to talk to him but judging by his attitude earlier he probably wanted to know why I was in the rain looking like a crackhead.

"I know it's not my place to ask you what's wrong and I won't, but I just know that you are going through some shit right now and since I have clearly nothing better to do in my shitty life I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me tonight?" the boy said looking rather shy.

I thought it was kind of cute but he barely knows me so why in the world does he want to hang out with me? Is he some kind of pervert perhaps? A sex trafficker?

He probably noticed the grimace starting to form on my face and said, "Shit look dude. I know it's fucking weird for me to be asking you, someone I don't even know, to hang out with me but it's just I've never seen anybody so fucked up.. And I want to help you… I know Tae and I know what he did to you, well a rough idea of what he did to you, and I just want to not be an asshole and help you.."

Damn.

He knows about me and Tae.

I guess he's a friend of his. Oh, maybe he's the guy Tae told me about, ummm Jungkook was it?

"This is really weird and a little awkward since we don't know each other like at all but I don't have anywhere to stay tonight so I will accept your offer to "Hang out" if I can stay the night as well" I said hoping that maybe his sincerity would let him say yes to my offer.

I just hoped he wasn't a bad person to put it simply. I trusted Tae knew how to pick his friends. Which I shouldn't even fucking do since the fucker just cheated on me.

Again don't ask me why I'm doing this because I don't know either. Maybe this is God sending me an angel or something. A quite good looking angel I might add.. Aghhhh this is all Tae's fault. He just couldn't keep his dick in his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook POV:

I took him back to my place since I knew my brother was probably at his boyfriend's house. Yeah I didn't really care that he was gay as long as he was happy it's fine with me. I knew he wasn't there because he's car was gone.

Stupid bitch he probably got ready slow so I would ditch him and he would have an excuse to ditch me for the rest of the night.

I told the guy that this was where I lived with my brother but I'm pretty sure he wasn't listening. The whole ride he had been silent and he had just looked out the window. I'm sure he's still upset with Tae dumping him (at least I think that's what happened, actually i'm pretty sure that's what happened) and that's why he doesn't want to talk to me just yet or at all.

That's fine since I'm not really the type of person that likes talking anyways. I'm still trying to figure out why in the hell am I trying to be involved with this boy. The only acceptable answer I've been able to come up with is that I'm just being a sympathetic human being and I'm bored OR i've been injected with heroin and I'm doing stupid shit because of that.

Whatever the reason the boy is here in my house on a whim on my part and now I need to do something before it gets fucking awkward. I offer him some of my clothes so we can get out of our soaked ones. He agrees silently. I give him one of my white tshirts and some grey sweatpants while I change into a black tshirt and black sweatpants.

Afterwards I ask him "Umm do you want a drink?" "Ahh I don't really drink but right now I will take your offer so yes" he says almost a whisper. Hmm he doesn't really drink but he was having a fling with Tae? The king of dragging people into the world of alcohol? So what did they do if they weren't drinking? Oh hell nah… I don't want to think about that.

Maybe that's why he's so sad though..? Fuck why do I care? What the fuck is wrong with me today seriously? I'm supposed to be getting laid right now not turning into some sappy little bitch.

I bring the drink to the boy who looks lost sitting on one of the chairs in the living room. It's kind of funny. "Thank you" he mumbles. "Your welcome" I mumble back lamely as I put the bottle I served us from on the table. I see him take a drink and wince at the burn. He really doesn't look like the type to drink. Maybe I shouldn't have given him that drink..

"Ummm so do you want to see a movie or something? I ask because shit I don't know what to do with this dude. " Actually could we just drink in silence?" he says. I can tell this guy really doesn't want to do anything and I don't either so drinking in silence is perfect. "Sure" I say. We keep drinking and in the silence I can't help but wonder if he might have crossed my path for a reason. I only have my brother and Tae is the only guy I consider a friend so maybe this is some kind of fucked up fate for us.

Before I can finish my train of thought I hear the boy ask if there's more alcohol he could have. Shit. I was so spaced out I didn't notice he downed the whole fucking bottle already. Will he able to hold his drinks? Maybe I should stop supplying him drinks. "No that was our last bottle sorry.." I lie. He sighs like really sighs. A sigh that wouldn't be caused by a lack of alcohol. I still had my drink in my hand when I feel the boy's gaze on my drink. I'm guessing he wants it.

I move to finish it before he can ask for it but I feel him sit on my lap to try and take my cup away. "HEY" I say a little loudly. I mean shit I'm not used to guys sitting on my lap. "GIve it to me" he says. It almost sounds like a moan. "No I think you've had enough," I warn. "I need it more than you" he whines. All of a sudden I feel him get off my lap and sit next to me. "Agh I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" he whispers. What the heck? How did he just go from stupid drunk to sober in .2 secs? "Can I use your restroom?" he asks. "Umm first door on your left." Why did I invite this dude in my house and in my life? What's wrong with me? Seriously.

Jimin POV:

Oh my god. What am I doing. I sat on his LAP! Who does that?! He's probably thinking I'm a pervert or something.

Aghhhh Tae this is all your fault.

I wouldn't have to be going through this if it wasn't for you.

While in the restroom I wash my face and breathe deeply. I can feel the drinks starting to go to my head. I mean I did drink 75% of the bottle the guy had brought out. Just one night. I will stay one night. Tomorrow I will go back home. I have nothing to do here anymore. I look at my reflection and admire how big the guy's clothes look on me briefly before walking out of his restroom and going to sit on a different chair in the living room.

The guy is nowhere to be seen. I haven't even asked his name. I don't really want to know either. The silence we have going on is soothing in a way.

Hmm but I should make a mental note of his address so I can send him money later for helping me tonight. Wait I wasn't paying attention to where we were going though. Aghhh I really am stupid. I'm going to have to ask him his name. I'll ask him later. For sure.

I see him coming back from what I presume to be the kitchen with two cans of beer. I guess we're going to keep drinking. He hands me a can and asks if that brand is fine. I tell him I don't particularly care since I'm not an alcohol person like I said before. "So why are you drinking?" he asks a little annoyed I can tell. "Because I want to forget. I want to lessen the pain." I reply.

Dang that sounds sappy as hell. But it's the truth. I'm finishing my beer but suddenly I don't feel sad anymore. I feel incredibly happy.

So happy I need to share this feeling with someone.

Jungkook POV:

It's been awhile since I've had anyone at my house. Let alone a stranger. I feel so awkward. I feel just like I did a few years back when I was the kid that didn't have any friends and was made fun of because his brother was gay.

I shouldn't be thinking about these things. I should be getting laid DAMN IT.

This is so frustratingly weird. Maybe I should try to make it less weird but I mean the dude just said he wants to lessen his pain and I'm not a compassionate person by any means. How the fuck do i even help him? WHY DID I RUN INTO THIS BOY? This is so frustrating.

Maybe I should just overdose on alcohol, yeah that'll help. I think I need a shot. I get up from my seat on the sofa and the boy looks up smiling. What the hell? Is he okay? I need a drink.. I make my way to the kitchen to the cabinet my brother keeps his stash of "NOT FOR YOU" liquor. I pour myself a big glass and down it in one go. I know I'm not supposed to do that but hopefully in a few minutes I'll be much funner to be around so I can lighten the mood.

I make my way back and the boy is laughing at a family picture in his hands. "You were soooo cute" he slurs. Well. That explains why he was smiling before. He's stupid drunk. "Thank you" I say sheepishly. I've never liked that photo of my brother and I from a few years back. No my parents aren't in it. No I don't feel like explaining.

"Do you want to do something fun? Do you want to play a game?" the boy asks looking at me expectantly. "What game?" I sigh. When will the big ass drink I just took take effect? I'm probably coming off as a weird ass guy who picks up people for no apparent reason and to top it off is no fucking fun. "Let's play truth or dare" the boy who I'm just noticing has a cute little blush on his chubby cheeks says. CUTE .

"Yeah okay" I reply suddenly feeling much happier and willing to play. We sit on the floor in my living room across from each other. We both say truth in the first few so there isn't anything interesting yet just basic questions. I forgot to ask him his name though. I'll ask in the next truth.

"TRUTH OR DARE" the cute boy says happily. "Don't be a pussy and say DARE" he says afterwards. THE FUCK? I ain't no wimp so obviously I say dare. "I dare you to bring that drink I can smell from where I'm sitting at and share with me" he dares happily. Little bitch, alright I can do that. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice is telling I shouldn't bring the bottle to the boy but right now I don't care.

I go to the kitchen and get the bottle. I stagger back to my place on the floor. "Niceeeeee" the boy cheers. "Here" I say as I hand him the bottle "now it's my turn, TRUTH OR DARE?" I peer at him trying to make him understand that he'll be the pussy if he says truth. "DARE bitch" he yells. Dang I guess we are on friendlier terms as of now. "I dare you to take your I mean MY shirt OFF" I yell teasingly. I see him puff his cheeks and make a move to take off my shirt. Oh this is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin POV:

Hell yesh I took of my shirt. I'm not a wimp. It's time for me to get my revenge [insert evil laugh].

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" We were yelling now. This was no longer a friendly game to stop the awkwardness.. It was fight till the DEATH! I won the game so I immediately told him to take of HIS shirt. I wasn't going to be the only one shirtless.

"Alright," the boy said as he took of his shirt. His body wasn't impressive but it had the potential to be.

We kept playing and soon the floor was covered in clothes. We were down to our boxers. Well HIS boxers because I had borrowed a dry pair as well.

I could feel his gaze on me and it turned me on. Somewhere my brain was telling to stop and put clothes on before my drunk self did anything stupid but my drunk side wasn't listening to anyone until tomorrow when I would inevitably wake up with a deadly hangover.

We both got up from our place on the floor and eyed one another top to bottom hungrily. He started walking towards me and walked until I had to walk backwards as well and bumped into a nearby wall. "I don't usually do this but you're so fucking hot I have to have you," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't really know why I was doing this but I couldn't come up with a reason not to so I grabbed onto his neck and brought his lips to mine. This time without his resistance or yells.

His lips were soft and sensual. I could tell he had done this before. I was able to keep up since I had had steamy make out sessions with someone I'd rather not remember right now.

"Fuck," he panted when we stopped to get air.

He then picked me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his hips so I wouldn't fall on my ass. I'm guessing he was going to take us to his room.

His room was tidy -ish. But that wasn't important right now. All I could see was the bed and imagine what was going to happen there.

"Hey are you sure about this?" he asked quietly once he laid me on his bed. "Yes. I want you. Let's not think about anything right now." I told him.

Jungkook POV:

What's happening is kind of ironic. I said I was going to get laid tonight and well.. I am, but not with a girl as I originally thought. Oh no. I was about to get laid, yes, but with a guy a barely know.

I don't mind right now though. He looks heavenly under me.

He still has that faint flush on his cheeks & it makes me want to bite them. I couldn't resist as I leaned down and gently nibbled on his right cheek.

He squirmed under me telling me to stop. I found that adorable.

I captured his lips with mine one more time as a slid my hands down his sides.

I was a virgin but from all those videos I watch I kind of have an idea of what to do.

The drinks were going to my head. Like I was close to being blackout drunk, but I hurriedly tried to sober myself up a little.

"Oh.." the boy moaned as my hands had finally reached into his box- MY boxers. I grabbed his dick and slowly pumped it. The sounds the boy made were sinful. My dick was already rock hard but somehow it became even more hard.

"Baby, do you like this? Do you like it when I pump your pretty little cock?" I whispered in his ear while I started pumping faster.

"Y-Yess.." he moaned in my ear.

"Ugh, please… please" he whimpered.

"Please what baby?" I smirked. I knew what he wanted but I wanted to hear him beg. So I pumped even faster.

"Please fuck me.." he moaned.

That was enough teasing so I pulled my hands out and pulled his/my/the boxers down.

I didn't have lube but I knew my brother did and we shared a room so I just reached into his nightstand which was on the right of my bed.

I tried not to think about what my brother did with this before I fucking turned myself off.

I turned back to look at the boy and almost cummed right then and there. He was pumping his own cock.

"Oh please, please fuck me.." he moaned quietly.

Who was I to deny this sexy piece of ass anything.

In one swift move I removed THE boxers from his body and discarded them on the floor. I took mine off as well and finally we were both naked.

My conscience wouldn't shut the fuck up so it kept practically fucking chanting that I shouldn't be doing this with someone I don't even know. But i've never listened to it so why start now.

I lubed up my fingers and with my other hand slowly parted his legs.

Oh he looked delectable

And beautiful.

Oh fuck. It's not time to be thinking about that.

I slowly traced his entrance so I could watch him writhe some more. "Please hurry.." he cried.

I inserted one finger slowly because fuck was he tight. Once I was knuckle deep I inserted a second finger.

"Oh God" he moaned.

"Oh no baby. The name you need to be prettily moaning is Jungkook.." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh fuck, please go faster." he begged.

Again, who was I to deny him anything?

I pumped my two fingers faster and slowly added a third finger while my free hand slowly made its way to one of his nipples."

I gently rubbed it between my two fingers almost drooling at the moans that erupted from the gorgeous boy's lips.

"Please Jungkook fuck me" I heard the boy sluttishly moan.

Oh fuck yes, He said my name too.

I finally pulled out my fingers from his cute little hole and admired the way it clenched around nothing, waiting to be filled again.

I quickly lubed my dick up and lined myself up with his entrance.

"You still sure you want to do this babe?" I asked one last time.

Jimin POV:

Why is he asking again? Of course I'm sure..

"I"m 18 so yes I'm sure. Just please please put it in.." I basically whined.

The boy I now know as Jungkook looked shook for a second.

Ahhh it's probably because I look younger than my actual age, but right now that's not important.

He slowly entered me and oh god did it hurt. I tried not to show it on my face since Jungkook was looking at me. I felt like my ass was being teared in half.

Jungkook stayed still probably waiting for me to give an OK signal. That's sweet really. I didn't think he'd be too considerate of me.

Suddenly I felt much much more sober than I did a few minutes ago.

"You can move now. I'm ok," I whispered in his ear as I locked my arms around his neck pulling his chest flush with mine. It felt much more intimate.

He slowly pulled out until only the tip was in then slowly made his way back in.

It felt like heaven. I finally felt complete, Is this what I was missing? Is sex what I was missing or was it Jungkook?

I quickly shook those thoughts away. I'm just a one night stand. Why am I thinking like this?

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as Jungkook started thrusting a little faster in me.

I hadn't had a chance to look at Jungkook's face but holy shit did he look hot. His face looked like he was deeply concentrated on something and it was absolutely delicious to say the least.

I pulled him closer to me and nibbled on his one earring. I was still inexperienced when it came to sex so I wasn't totally confident in my movements. Yet I seemed to be doing something right because all of a sudden Jungkook muttered a sexy "fuck".

His dick was creating sensations I had never felt before. Not even when I would masturbate to the thought of Tae fucking deeply into me. I felt like I would never get enough of this, but I wasn't sure if it was because of Jungkook and that kind of scared me.

I didn't want to get attached. Not to Jungkook. Not to anyone.

His thrusts suddenly sped up and I couldn't form a coherent thought at all. All I could think of was how good I felt at the moment.

I swiveled my hips to help him and myself get off faster. The sound of skin slapping skin was so loud and obscene that it made me blush.

I decided it was time to change positions.

"Jungkook let me change the position.." I moaned in his ear. "Oh fuck yes," he sexily replied.

I moved to where my stomach was on the bed and my ass was in the air. Quite ironic given that this was the position I found Tae fucking that slut.

Jungkook quickly thrusted in me and my breath caught in my throat. It felt so GOOD.

At the angle he was fucking me he was hitting something in me that made me want to cry out in pleasure. I was close so close and I wasn't completely sure to what..

Jungkook POV:

Fuck this felt AMAZING! I don't know how I lived all those years without doing this. This new position made things 100 times better.

I could tell I had found his prostate because every few seconds the boy would cry out and move his hips to meet with my thrusts. So I decided to really pound into him.

The sound of skin slapping increased a ten fold and it was music to my ears. It just made me more desperate to get this beauty and myself off.

I was close and I could tell he was too since his face was in my pillow and he was quickly tugging at his own member.

I moved my chest to lay on top of his back and reached under him. I slapped his hand away and resumed to pump his dick.

"Please please.." the boy begged. I wasn't sure what he was asking for but I decided to bite down on his shoulder.

The boy cried out and came all over my hand. That was pretty fucking hot so I thrusted into him the hardest I've done and spilled my cum in him.

I swiveled my hips through the aftershocks to ride off my orgasm. I could feel the boy under me shudder from oversensitivity probably.

I kissed the area where I bit him and sighed because shit that was fucking amazing.

I slipped out and pushed him on his back so he could lay down while I went to get a wet cloth to clean both him and myself. He looked blissed to the max.

When I came back his eyes were closed so I assumed he was asleep. I spread his legs so I could clean my cum and the lube that were dripping from his entrance, but he MOANED.

I almost got hard again but controlled myself.

I wiped him as best as I could without moving him too much and cleaned up any cum or lube that had dripped onto my bedsheet.

I went to my restroom to throw away the cloth and wash my hands. I was tired. The sex and the drinks had finally caught up with my brain and I was exhausted.

I grabbed my iron man bed sheet that was folded up in my closet since the boy was on top of the bed sheets that I used to cover myself.

I laid down next to him and covered us both. It was cold as shit so I wrapped my arms around him and he snuggled closer to me putting his head in the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply.

He probably isn't aware of what he's doing but I don't mind. It feels nice actually. I don't exactly know what happened between him and Tae but if he lets me I'll make him mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin POV:

When I woke up I was disoriented.

"Where am I?"

I slowly sat up trying to clear my head and the pounding in my ears. I could feel my hangover starting to make its presence felt.

"Ahh.." i cried while holding my head. I never had a hangover before so I felt like I was dying.

Then I realized where I was.

I looked down in horror at the naked boy next to me. Memories started flashing back instantly.

I was equally as naked and my cheeks burned. I had had sex with this boy!

I quickly and quietly moved off the bed to look for my clothes. "Ah shit they're wet," I groaned.

The naked boy, Jungkook, stirred in his sleep removing the Iron Man blanket from where it was covering his dick.

I blushed even deeper as I chuckled to myself because who the hell has an Iron Man blanket?

I looked away before my cheeks burned off and scurried into the living room where clothes were strewn all over.

Where were the boxers though? I asked myself trying my hardest not to think about why they had come off in the first place.

They're back in the room aren't they?

I slowly made my way back to Jungkook's room and resisted the urge to cover my eyes when I saw that his dick was still uncovered.

I picked up the first pair of boxers I saw and left the room as fast as I could.

Once in the living room I quickly gathered the clothes I was lent the night before. As I was putting on the boxers I realized they were the ones Jungkook was wearing last night. My cheeks flared. I couldn't go back in that room so these would have to do.

I looked around the apartment one last time before I left. I really didn't want to be here when the boy woke up. As I said before, I knew I was a one night stand and I knew I had to leave to avoid the awkwardness of being kicked out. I didn't need anymore shit happening.

"I fucking hate you Tae," I mumbled as I walked on the sidewalk across from Jungkook's apartment complex. I knew where I was surprisingly. Baekhyun didn't live too far from here thank god.

As I was walking I couldn't help thinking about what went down last night. I never thought I'd do anything like that in my life. Like ever. But I guess that's what a breakup, wait no, a CHEATING boyfriend and alcohol mixed did to you.

Jungkook was nice enough. He had been surprisingly gentle with me. When I had run into him at stupid Tae's party he had acted like the typical asshole.

My memories weren't 100% clear because of the haze caused by the alcohol but I could remember enough. Jungkook had fucked me and I had acted like a total slut while taking his dick. I was so embarrassed while thinking about how much of a slut I was that I almost got ran over because I had veered off the side of the road AGAIN.

"Jimin get your shit together.." I scolded myself as I made my way to Baek's. It was going to be hell from now on and naked boy Jungkook wasn't going to make things suddenly better. I had to be prepared to go back home. Back to Busan after having left everything behind to follow Tae to Seoul.

"I am so stupid.." I angrily muttered while trying to keep my tears at bay.

Jungkook POV:

I woke up to coldness. My iron man blanket was barely covering me and my bed was empty.

"Well, this is a great way to wake up after losing your virginity." I mumbled to no one in particular. I knew the boy had left by now.

My head was killing me. I knew the hangover would be a bitch. I had drank a little too much of the 'NOT FOR YOU' alcohol last night. I decided to go back to sleep.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

I fucking jumped out of my bed scared shitless. What the fuck? Who was screaming?

A second later Jung Hyun walked into the bedroom. "OH MY GOD JUNGKOOK! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Fuck stop screaming Jung Hyun," I snapped while looking for my boxers. I couldn't find them so I put on a fresh pair from the nearest drawer.

"Ok I'm dressed," I mumbled. I was ready for nap #2.

"Jungkook why are.. Fuck Jungkook I fucking hate sharing my clothes especially my underwear you dumbfuck," my brother whined. Fucking annoying.

"What. Do. You. Want." I snapped holding my head. My head was painfully throbbing thanks to my brother and I was done with his shit.

"Mind telling me why my booze is basically completely gone and your clothes are on the floor in the living room AND why I found you fucking NAKED?!" my brother basically screamed at the top of his lungs. Not really but that's what it felt like.

"I got drunk and laid," I answered simply. I was trying to act nonchalant so my brother wouldn't see how I was actually scared and guilty. I had forgotten to clean up the evidence.

"That is no fucking excuse to fucking drink my whole bottle of vodka you dumb fuck!" my brother seethed. Oh shit he was really mad.

"I'll buy you another one hyung." I was trying to appeal to his rational side.

"That's not the point Jungkook. I thought you were going to stop drinking. I thought I had made you see why it's not a good idea to start drinking so much so young.."

Ahhh hyung was disappointed not mad.

"I know but I was just having fun hyung. I didn't do it for any malicious reasons."

He had already talked to me about underage drinking but I mean it's not like I'm dying if I drink. I knew why he was upset but I didn't want to think about that. Not now, not ever.

"But Jungkook you've seen what alcohol does to your head so why do you insist to go against me on this?"

This conversation needs to be over in the next five seconds.

"Hyung i'm sorry and I won't do it again." I tried to sound earnest. That's the only way I'll get my brother to drop the subject.

"Okay Jungkook-ah. I'll trust you'll do what's right. Not for me but for yourself." He sighed afterwards. He probably saw through my apology but he's not commenting on it.

We always had this conversation when it came to me drinking. ALWAYS. He was against it but after a fight we had he was more lenient on me and the subject. More understanding if you will.

I guess he didn't want me to run away again..

ANYWAYS. The boy. The incredible sex.

"So.. Kook who was the unlucky girl to take your virginity?" My brother smirked.

"ACTUALLY hyung. The lucky BOY was blessed to be the first to have my dick." I clapped back.

"A boy?!" My brother was shook. I wish I could take a picture of his face.

"Yeah. His ass was magical. I wouldn't even be surprised if it was made out of rainbows and glitter." I joked.

"You fucked a BOY?!" my brother repeated. Okay it was starting to get annoying. What was so surprising about that?

I'm going to fucking eat breakfast.

As I was eating I hear my brother once again scream my name. I rolled my eyes. What the fuck is it now.

"YOU DID NOT FUCKING USE MY LUBE!"

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

All new chapters will be posted on Archive of our Own (: Same Username, Same title

link:

a href=" /works/11722197"strongYoung Forever/strong/a (4236 words) by a href=" /users/Jikookshipperlol"strongJikookshipperlol/strong/abr /Chapters: 2/?br /Fandom: a href=" /tags/%EB%B0%A9%ED%83%84%EC%86%8C%EB%85%84%EB%8B%A8%20%7C%20Bangtan%20Boys%20%7C%20BTS"방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS/abr /Rating: Maturebr /Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underagebr /Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Sugabr /Characters: Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hopebr /Additional Tags: Stripper Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook Is Whippedbr /Summary: pJungkook is a 15 year old bad boy when he meets a boy with black hair and chubby cheeks who apparently has something to do with the rich boy Taehyung. They share a special moment but the boy, whom Jungkook never learned his name, leaves the city. Years later they meet again but this time the vulnerable boy he met 5 years ago is nowhere to be found. Jungkook only sees sex on legs./p

Sorry for switching on you guys.. See you soon


End file.
